


To Hell and Back, and to Hell Again I've Gone

by theonlywaterintheforest



Series: river/doctor ficathon [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlywaterintheforest/pseuds/theonlywaterintheforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Kovarian had spent decades training her weapon. Her project had failed her several times. Melody Pond was supposed to kill the Doctor and she never did.</p><p>She wasn't about to let Melody walk away without finishing her ultimate goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back, and to Hell Again I've Gone

**Author's Note:**

> for the [river/doctor ficathon](http://riverdoctorficathon.tumblr.com/):
>
>> I’d love to read something so much angsttttttttt as long as it has a happy ending. I love my babies :’( Probably it takes place after TATM or THORS.
> 
> Unfortunately, Anon, I originally read this as saying it takes place after TATM or _TWORS._ I was already pretty far into it when I realized it said _Husbands_ , not _Wedding_. I do hope that this will suit you, as it is particularly angsty and it will, indeed, have a happy ending. If not, feel free to message me and I can do another for you as I didn't fully obey the prompt.
> 
> As for the timeline on this piece: this is basically a dark replacement of "The Wedding of River Song". 
> 
> Work Title from "Reject" by Green Day. Prologue Title from "Luminary Blake” by Waxahatchee.

_“I’m going to go straight to the point, if you’ll let me be so brash.”_

_“By all means. I don’t exactly have time for light chit-chat.”_

_“You have spent fifty years devoted to this cause and have nothing to show for it. Your project has failed. The Doctor is still alive.”_

_“I know that, Targin.”_

_“Oh? And here I thought I’d be breaking the dreadful news to you. Or rather, I had hoped. I thought this was a bad idea from the very start.”_

_“And so you’ve told me. Several times. You know I value your opinion, but I still think this was the best course of action.”_

_“And yet it has failed you on several occasions.”_

_“Patience, my dear friend. The Doctor is a very cunning man. You know this, surely. We just learn and adapt each time. One day we will rid the universe of him.”_

_“You’re so sure of victory. Have you changed your methods? Please tell me you have.”_

_“Like you said, I spent nearly fifty years working on this. I’m not going to give it up now. I know it can work. I know_ she _can work.”_

_“Your reliance on a single person can be perceived as stubborn, Kovarian. In fact, I know it has.”_

_“What? From you?”_

_“There are others. They want the Doctor gone just as badly as you, and they think you’re taking too long to do it. Why don’t you just hire another assassin? Rid yourself of this woman. It shouldn’t be that hard to dispose of her. I know a man—“_

_“Thank you, but I have a plan for her.”_

_“She’s on his side now. Surely you know that.”_

_“Of course I do. He's not exactly subtle, is he? He's been leaving traces of their...adventures...all over the universe. My people have discovered dozens of known excursions in a short period of time. Surely there are many more."_

_“Your assassin—the one you trained from_ birth, _Kovarian—goes rogue, falling for the man she was trained to kill, and when she fails you on numerous occasions, you just keep trying? Do you realize how insane this sounds?”_

_“I don’t think you realize the power she has over him, being the daughter of his best friends.”_

_“You don’t need something like that to kill a man. Hire someone who lives on a planet untouched by his hands. They’ll do the job just the same.”_

_“She’s also a Time Lord.”_

_“She’s_ half.”

 

_“And yet, there’s only one out there with full blood and he would never play by the rules. Besides, they’re childhood friends, the Doctor and the Master. We’d have no guarantees he wouldn’t turn on us, either.”_

_“I just don’t see the importance of having someone of his own race be the one who kills him. I don’t, Kovarian.”_

_“You don’t know Time Lords like I do. They’re pompous and greedy, immature in the fact that they throw tantrums when anyone else shows a sign of power. They’re smart and they’re powerful, sure, but the bad outweighs their good. I think it’s important that the most pompous of them all goes down in the hands of one of his own._  
  
_“Besides, do you realize that this would be his own fault? Time Lords were once created with interference from the time vortex, and it was by his hand that it happened again. Yes, I did have to tweak it greatly but he set up the situation,_ gave _it to us. His life can be extinguished with the very hand he helped create. But you can’t see the beauty in that, can you?”_

_“I see there’s no persuading you not to use the woman again.”_

_“You are correct.”_

_“Then what is your plan?”_

_“We bring Melody Pond back to the side of the Silence, by any means necessary.”_


End file.
